Who gets Peter time today?
by Camikazi
Summary: Peter is finally going to spend some time with his friends for once, and like always there is some conflict. blame the parker luck if you will. It's MJ and Harry vs Sam and Danny for Peters time. Who will get time with peter today? No one is the villain here I promise, and there are no villains at all. Just casual teenage problems. Happy endings all around. (one-shot, no pairing)


**AN: of course, I don't own this series or anything really.**

~oOo~

It was finally the end of a long and grueling school week. Every test had been taken and all major assignments were turned in. Multiple groups of people were simply milling about outside, waiting for their friends or to be picked up by their parents and/or guardians. Most students at Midtown High could finally relax.

Specifically, one superpowered teenager named Peter Parker. He was excited for the day to end. Not for the chance to do his "extra-curricular" activities like normal, though he did enjoy helping the people of New York, but instead for a chance to do what normal teenagers did for once and hang out with his friends.

Truth is, he was maybe kinda _sorta_ bullied into it. Peter had been cornered during the day by Harry and MJ. After their little heart to heart on how his friends felt a little alone without him (their little guilt trip obviously works), they had been planning together all day. Peter was just leaving school to hang out with Harry and MJ.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Peter asked, very much excited do finally be able to do something with his long time friends. Because of his work as Spider-Man, trying to avoid being revealed and such, he couldn't share his secret identity to even his friends. If they knew they who he was both ways then they themselves might become targets of not only his villains, but also extremists against Spider-Man. Who knew what sort of crazies would pop up against him.

"Well, I was thinking we could just do something simple like go spider-man identity hunting," Mary Jane said jokingly. If only they knew, it could be a lot more entertaining.

Nonetheless, Peter chuckled, "Well _that's_ simple."

"Or maybe watch a movie at my house" Harry casually continued

"That sounds too easy" MJ countered.

Shrugging his shoulders casually, Harry added, "Or play some video games?"

They stood there, playfully bickering for what seemed like a long time. By the time they finally decided on at least bickering at Harry's house, they noticed the school was practically deserted except for a few stray students waiting to be picked up and quite a few teachers making their ways over to their cars. Just as they were about to leave the school gates, however, they heard a familiar voice calling saw a student running towards them, with their arms waving in the air, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, Peter! We gotta go do Shie- uhh I mean schools stuff," Sam Alexander called out. Further behind him, was another student, this one walking at a much more even if quickened pace attempting to catch up to their erratic partner.

"Peter come join us, we have important training project to do and we need you my friend" Daniel Rand added.

Peter internally facepalmed. Should have know things would not go according to plan. It figured that he'd have to do Shield training on _the same day_ he promised to spend some actual quality time with his (much more) normal friends. Casually, he wondered if this would fall under the old 'Parker Luck' umbrella of related incidents.

But luckily for him, his friends weren't about to let Peter leave, especially after they had just gotten him to agree to spend time with them. They hadn't been able to have any time with him recently and were not about to give that up so easily. Not without a fight at least.

"Hey sorry," MJ interjected easily sliding in front of Peter somewhat, "but you can do that another time. Peter is staying with us today."

She loosely grabbed Peter around the wrist, as if warning him not to leave. Peter knew better than to struggle at least. He may fight villains like The Goblin and Doc Ock, but he knew better than to anger someone in any sort of the drama department or acting.

"Uhm yeah guys, I already promised to spend the day with them. Besides, school is out so you can't trap me here under a school pretext. Maybe next time," Peter anxiously entire time, he kept glancing at MJ and Harry to make sure they wouldn't beat him up for saying the wrong thing.

"Well we need you more than they do for something much more important," Sam responded. He advanced forward until he too could surround a hand around Peters' wrist.

"Peter is going to spend time with his friends" MJ firmly stated, drawing Peter towards her and a slightly confused yet somehow not surprised Harry. It honestly wouldn't be the first time MJ had done something like this, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"No Peter is going to help us on a project" Sam countered equally as her, tugging poor Peter a bit harder in his direction.

"He's staying with us."

"He's coming with me!"

"He already promised and if he doesn't complete this, he knows what happens don't you, Peter?"

"Don't listen to her Peter, we actually need you for train- I mean school stuff"

"What school stuff? School let out a long time ago! You can get him over the weekend if you really need him that badly but he comes with us today!"

"You get him over the weekend, we need him now!"

Each time they said anything, poor Peter was hauled in their direction. If it hadn't been that he was a spider-themed hero, he might have been seriously injured by now, but even with spider strength it still hurt! Even with his powers, it felt like his arms were about to be pulled off at both ends, and his wrists, the things being pulled, would pop out at any second.

"Guys stop!" Peter exclaimed. Maybe they could settle things without almost ripping his arms off.

"Look you're hurting him!"

"Me!? Hurt Peter?! You the one pulling him! Danny come help" Sam called.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can play at this game, Harry come here!" MJ exclaimed.

Sensing the imminent danger, both Harry and Danny tried to defuse the situation on their ends.

"Hey, maybe we should calm down a bit guys before we maim Pete over here!"

"Friends let us take a deep breathe and release Peter before we injure him."

Hope!

But both MJ and sam ignored them, opting to yell out a "COME HERE!" in perfect harmony.

Or maybe not.

In less than two minutes, Midtown High's most strangest tug of war had been started.

Pulling heavily on his left arm was Sam and a reluctant, but still incredibly powerful Danny. Pulling stubbornly on his right arm continued his two best friends MJ and Harry.

It wasn't a difficult choice over who he _wanted_ to win, though. He _had_ been feeling extremely guilty about leaving his friends and not being able to tell them what he was doing. He felt like he at least owed some (a lot of, really) time to them to just be a good friend to both of them. To just be there for them like they were to him. ...He also partly didn't want to train with the shield academy at all yet. But it was mostly the first reason that influenced his decision on what he did next. Yup, easy decision.

With a sharp tug, he pulled his left arm in, causing Sam and Danny to topple over towards him. Both Sam and Danny fell bordering near on top of him in a heap, but that hardly mattered. He turned to face them, grinning at his success for his friends. They were both breathing hard from the effort but the achievement seemed to make them radiate with enthusiasm.

"I think I see Ava and Luke coming this way," Harry noted beaming intensely, "Quick let's go before they can make a recovery and regroup."

With that, his two friends began helping to get him out from under the fallen (definitely not by shoving them off of course). Once Peter was mostly free, the three grabbed their stuff that had been dropped in the struggle to liberate Peter and made their escape.

"What happened here?" Ava questioned. Having recently arrived, all she had really seen was the trio showing Sam and Danny off of Peter and then make a run for it.

Luke looked around grinning at his friends, and with an amused tone he commented, "We come outside to look for you to see what was taking so long and we find you two on top of Peter, only to be shoved off."

"Peter got away with his friends. He will not be joining us for training today" Danny explained as he stood up off of a disgruntled Sam.

Poutingly Sam added, "He cheated and helped them win."

"What did you expect him to do, let his arm get ripped off?" Luke questioned "Either way, he still has to make up for any missed training, he knows that."

"Yeah,"

With that, the team left to go do their training, wondering what Peter would be up to with his friends.

~oOo~

 **That was hard guys. Honestly, theater kids scare me. I volunteered to help with quick changes over the summer, and I was emotionally abused and all I got was a chocolate bar and a fear of drama kids. Anyway, I hope you liked it, leave a review, even a simple "nice" or "lol" will improve my day. It pretty much shows that someone bothered to read it. Also, leave suggestions of what I could have done and I could maybe turn it into a new fic if inspiration hits me. Leave suggestions for my writing and if you want some writing on something there isn't much of, I'm here for that (please nothing too inappropriate though I don't always have the skills to be able to take things seriously) (spider-man related thing only for now) (first stories are hard)**


End file.
